


Se siente como en casa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Lies, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Decidió que no le gustaba para nada su mirada confusa, decidió que había esperado años por ese momento, y que no podía concederse de volver a casa sin nada, no esta vez.Era algo que debía a sí mismo después de todo el daño que se había hecho, después de todo lo que se había impuesto para buscar una felicidad que claramente no le pertenecía.





	Se siente como en casa

**Se siente como en casa**

Yuri miraba el cielo raso.

Desde hace meses no hacía otro.

Le gustaba, de alguna manera, hacerlo; un cielo raso es un cielo raso, ¿no?

Son iguales en todas las casas, sino por matices diferentes. Y mirándolo, podía también divertirse imaginando de estar en cualquier lugar.

Pero, al final, había algo que no podía ignorar.

Había el olor de Yuya. Había el ruido de su aliento, pesante mientras dormía a su lado. Había su sabor en los labios.

No. Aun tratando, Yuri se encontraba allí, y no había manera de fingir de estar en otra parte.

Se dio vuelta en la cama, sin encontrar paz.

Estaba raro, por lo demás, que en esa casa tuviera éxito de descansar tranquilo; desde hace meses dormía en esa cama, en esa situación, pero todavía no había tenido éxito de acostumbrarse a todo el conjunto de cosas pequeñas que no podían hacerlo sentir como en casa.

En primer lugar, el ‘te quiero’ que el mayor susurraba en su oreja antes de dormirse.

Le ponía un brazo alrededor la cintura, el pecho contra su espalda, y lo apretaba contra de sí, mientras Yuri estaba obligado a esperar que se durmiera para escaparse de ese agarre, para alejarse, para no sentir el calor de su piel.

Para cerrar los ojos, y decidir que al final eso era el camino que había elegido por sí mismo, y que ahora no tenía el derecho de sentir esa maldita tristeza cada vez que Yuya estaba cerca de él.

Se odiaba para lo que le estaba haciendo.

Se odiaba para todo el amor que el mayor despreciaba con él, cuando sabía perfectamente que no estaba correspondido.

Se odiaba, porque después de todo ese tiempo todavía no había tenido éxito de llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho que era lo que merecía, y que ya no había nada de hacer.

Pero había tratado, de verdad.

Cuando Yuya había venido y le había dicho que lo amaba, de su manera torpe y con sus tartamudeos, le había casi parecido natural decirle que podían al menos tratar de estar juntos.

Desde hace mucho tiempo ya se había resignado a un amor que no tenía salidas, y había pensado en sus prospectivas, en la soledad que sentía todas noches al volver a casa y al encontrarla vacía.

Yuya no era el amor de su vida, y nunca iba a serlo.

Era una solución, y punto.

Y, aun tratando, no tenía éxito de no hacerlo sentir eso.

Se levantó, renunciando a dormir.

Esa noche estaba peor que lo usual; era una esquirla clavada en su mente, algo en que no podía evitar de pensar continuamente, un pensamiento que nunca lo abandonaba.

Deambulaba a lo largo de la casa, e imaginaba un piso diferente de lo de Takaki.

El mayor lo tocaba, y eran manos diferentes que él imaginaba encima a sí.

Todo era diferente, lo que le pasaba por la mente.

Cogió el móvil en un gesto improviso, y marcó el número que conocía de memoria.

Lo miró mucho tiempo, luego lo borró.

Era algo que hacía a menudo durante el día.

Nunca llamaba, y ni siquiera se sentía mejor después de haberlo hecho, pero estaba si se sintiera obligado.

Miró el reloj, haciendo mala cara.

Hace rato que se había pasado medianoche, y sabía que no tendría que haber salido de casa, que no estaba prudente hacerlo a solas, que tocar el timbre a esos horarios absurdos iba a dar un infarto a quienquiera fuera del otro lado de la puerta.

Pero había perdido su racionalidad, Yuri.

Dentro de sí sólo tenía una inmensa tristeza con que ya no estaba dispuesto a convivir.

~

Cuando Hikaru abrió la puerta, entendió de la mirada viva del mayor que no lo había despertado.

Tenía el aire preocupado, claro, y por lo demás estaba ya la una de noche.

Chinen no tendría que haber estado allí, y tuvo gana de girarse y ponerse a correr.

Después de haberle asegurado que todo estaba bien, Yuri había entrado en casa y se había sentado en el salón, mientras el mayor seguía todos sus movimientos con aire más y más confundido.

“Chii... es muy tarde. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?” preguntó, sentándose frente a él con el entrecejo fruncido.

El menor se mordió un labio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Estaba con Yuya, esta noche. Y... no lo sé. Me sentí sofocar, me hacía falta salir.” sonrojó, improvisamente, no sabiendo cómo explicarse. “Lo siento que te molesté. Tal vez no debería haber venido, yo...” Yaotome lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

“No me molestaste, no te preocupes. Estaba trabajando en una canción, no tenía sueño. Sólo es que... soy preocupado. ¿Estás seguro que todo esté bien?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Y Yuri decidió que no podía resistir.

Decidió que no le gustaba para nada su mirada confusa, decidió que había esperado años por ese momento, y que no podía concederse de volver a casa sin nada, no esta vez.

Era algo que debía a sí mismo después de todo el daño que se había hecho, después de todo lo que se había impuesto para buscar una felicidad que claramente no le pertenecía.

Pues se levantó del sofá y fue hacia Hikaru, sentándose a su lado y acercándose, hasta que sus labios no fueron en los suyos.

Saboreó ese beso, Chinen. Saboreó los labios de Hikaru, su consistencia, y fue feliz de encontrarlos como siempre los había imaginado.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar luego, pero cuanto se sintió empujar bruscamente no pudo evitar de sentirse decepcionado.

Querría que no tuviera que acabar.

Le gustaba el sabor de esos labios.

“Yuri... ¿Qué pasa contigo?”

Hikaru no parecía asombrado como se esperaba. Más incómodo, tal vez. Y probablemente contrariado, también, pero Yuri no iba a dejarse parar ahora. No cuando todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza durante años estaba a punto de sacar a la luz.

Había ido más allá.

Respiró hondo, ordenando las palabras en su mente.

“Lo pienso desde que fue a vivir con Yuya, Hikaru. Siempre sentí... algo, pero desde hace cuando estoy en ese piso me siento como si no fuera de verdad en casa. No tengo éxito. No con él, al menos.” miró alrededor, antes de volver a hablar. “Esto es el lugar que siento realmente mío, Hikaru. Y... y querría que tú también lo fuera.” puso un aire triste, antes de hacer una risa falsa. “Es imposible, ¿verdad?”

Hikaru se quedaba mirándolo, inexpresivo.

Y se calló por los que a Chinen parecieron siglos, antes de decidirse a responder.

“Yuri, lo... lo siento. Pensaba que con Yuya hubiera pasado todo, que fueras feliz con él, yo...”

No dijo nada más. Bajó los ojos, con aire sinceramente arrepentida.

Pero a Yuri no le interesaba.

Lo sabía ya.

Se preguntó desde hace cuánto lo supiera, se preguntó lo que había pensado cuando lo había entendido, se preguntó cuánto tonto tenía que haber parecido a sus ojos, un chico enamorado de él sin esperanzas de ser correspondido.

Y no le importaba que lo sintiera.

No ayudaba a sentirse mejor, no alejaba esa sensación de tristeza, ese sentirse inútil, esa falta de prospectivas por el futuro frente a él.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, sólo resignarse a ese rechazo lleno de una piedad que él no quería.

Se puso en pie pronto, alcanzando rápido la puerta.

Hikaru ni siquiera trató de pararlo. Se quedó sentado allí, no lo miró y no le dijo nada.

Y Yuri se sintió aún más estúpido, y aún más asqueroso.

Corrió, corrió lo más rápido que podía.

Y lloró, también, porque no tenía nada más de perder, no tenía más dignidad de guardar, ni siquiera frente a sí mismo.

Volvió sobre el camino que lo llevaba a una casa que no sentía suya, en una cama donde no quería haber sentido su olor, en una habitación que lo había visto demasiadas veces dar su cuerpo a un hombre que nunca iba a querer, como si no tuviera valor, como si se hubiera concedido a Yuya porque, por lo demás, no sabía qué hacer con sí mismo.

Llegó frente a la puerta, consciente que si hubiera vuelto dentro ahora habría seguido con su mentira hasta que Yuya no se hubiera cansado de ese amor que él no podía corresponder.

Y lo hizo, porque no tenía otro lugar donde ir.

Estaba solo, al final.

En cuanto volvió en casa, trató de no hacer ni un ruido para no despertar a Takaki.

Volvió en la cama, sin tener éxito de evitar de seguir llorando.

Y se escondió entre los brazos de Yuya, resignado frente al hecho que ese era su lugar.


End file.
